The Age of Virtue
by GuessWho160
Summary: The Godfather in the 21st century. Modern Events included! Lies, deception and schemes. Oh and backstabbing. What happens when Don Corleone is given an offer he can refuse?
1. The Meeting

I who have nothing. I, the one who sits and sees. I, the one left out. Have seen everything to do with the true turning wheels of the greatest crime ever committed. A crime done like clockwork. Everything fit in, everything was exactly on time. Every movement deliberate, every bullet fired with precision. A masterpiece.

It started with men sitting at a table, most things do. Not that there is any problem with that. If everything began with women sitting at a table, it would be a disaster. Women are a lot better at scheming than men. More than that, they are able to just go for what they want regardless of consequences. In contrary to popular belief, men are the ones prone to feelings and are usually manipulated.

These men were sitting at a table in a crowded Cafe. There were six of them. Three of them on each side of the petite coffee table, eyeing each other with suspicion. It was easy to spot the two leaders of conversation. The two in the middle. One carried more weight than the other. He sat confidently, laid back in his armchair, an arms resting on the back of the armchair. The other appeared more tense, self , assured, nonetheless. His hands were pressed against each other gently touching his lips as he listened to the other. Their henchmen sat and listened closely to the tense conversation going on between their bosses.

" As much as I would like to, I cannot accept your offer" said the stouter one of the two. Being none other than Don Vito Corleone.

"Then, I am sorry for your loss" said the skinny Chinese man, sat opposite him. Don Corleone smiled.

"I am not at loss as much as you" this time it was Su Wei Rui 's turn to laugh.

"I am not at loss, Mr. Corleone. The market is changing, you are living in the past. Hi-tech is the new cocaine. Where else can you get such a good deal? "

"I am not interested, in this 'hi-tech'. I would not be making as much as I would be losing. If people want electronics, they can get them cheaply enough in their local supermarket. Even on the normal market there is enough competition to fill an office block. And the black market is full as it is. There is no place for the merchandise that you are offering."

"The black market is full of faulty merchandise. What I am offering Mr. Corleone, is a large amount of electronic components of high quality, that can be resold to larger companies. _All_ companies. Companies ranging from Tesco up to intelligence services and weapon production. Weapon production especially, those Russians will pay anything for it. All I need from you is just a million dollars to start me off and some political support. I will be smuggling these electronic parts as well as a wide range of drugs in demand, including cocaine, marihuana, meth and ofcourse heroin. "

"I still don't see the profit in this, I am sorry. I get my annual ransom from companies all over Italy. I offer protection and political lobbying , for that they give me a couple hundred thousand euros every now and then. That is a fair deal. Like this I am offering nothing to them. If I went along with your offer I would be taking money away from companies that give me my ransom. In effect I would be taking money from myself only to give it to myself from a different source. It would not harm me, but it would fail to benefit me as well" At this point, the man on the right of Corleone lost his self control.

"But, father, like this we can-" Santino, was cut off by his father's quick firm arm that shot up in front of him.

"I wish you good luck with your business Mr. Su. I hope there will be no tension between us after this meeting. Believe me when I say, I have the best of motives. " Don Corleone stood up, to shake Su Wei Rui's hand and wish him goodbye. Su did not accept his hand, he just bowed in agreement.

"Do not worry Mr. Corleone, I believe you are a man of understanding!" with these words he took his hencheman and left. Vito Corleone turned to his son.

"Never, let me see you speak like that during meetings, Sonny! Questioning me and my decisions, shows potential enemies, that we are divided. They must not see any weakness or else we are open to attacks. Just remember that for next time" Sonny nodded in agreement. They stood up and left together, just like Su Wei Rui.

The Café was so crowded that all of them had failed to notice the surveying eyes fixed upon them, all this time. They had failed to notice me. Me. Right beside their table. Who knows, who else lurked in the crowd with stakes in this conversation?


	2. Introductions

**Authors note: I have deleted some characters from the original Corleone Family. To give a proper overview, here is the list of my Corleone family: Vito Corleone, Tom Hagen, Nicolas "Nick" Corleone, Sonny Corleone, Patrick Jones (adopted son replacing the role of Michael), Connie, Valentino Corleone (cousin), Ricardo Corleone(second cousin), Camela, Johnny Fontain, Anonymous narrator and many more that will be described. **

Christmas was just around the corner when it happened. I recall the day most vividly. It was just a few days after I had witnessed the meeting in the Café. I was again enjoying a warm beverage, however this time by a warm fireplace and most importantly- with company.

At that point, I had known the Corleone family for a year, to an extent I had become part of them. I played a big enough part in their lives to be invited for Christmas. It made me feel a little bit like the famous detective 'Hercule Poirot'- he always got a free pass to the households of the elite for no apparent reason. He knew a lot of people, which turns out to be rather useful when one is in the business.

The holidays were being celebrated in the family villa located in North Italy. It was large for a very large family. The whole mansion consisted of three floor and uncountable rooms and chambers including a dancing hall on the groud floor and a large garden. No better complex for Christmas celebration. We were sitting in the cosy living room sipping on tea.

" How is Johnny doing?" a question asked by Connie. The daughter of Vito Corleone. Her question was targeted at Tom Hagen, who had recently dined with Johnny Fontaine- the beloved godson of Vito Corleone. A popular figure amongst the family and amongst thousands. His voice had won him the hearts and minds of countless worshipers ready to fall at his feet.

"He's doing fine. Got out a new single. He is doing very well alone. I suppose it was a good thing that we had arranged a meeting with the band leader." Tom Hagen was the adopted son of Vito Corleone. Sonny had found him at the age of eleven alone on the street. Although he had never been legally adopted, he was the part of the family. The calmness of his voice had always helped tense situations and his indifference in usual conversation made him a plausible companion. A certain indescribable admiration that I had for him had always took me aback.

"Ha. Never was a big fan of Johnny Fontaine. " this remark came from Sonny. Santino was known for his aggression. He always had an opinion and did whatever he could to get his way through. Although his explosive nature contrasted vividly with Tom's tranquility, those two got on well. Tom had always idiolized him. Maybe it was connected with his gratitude for Sonny's past actions.

"I think he is a nice young man." this time, Fontaine had gained the praise of Camela Corleone. The dutiful and trustworthy wife of Vito Corleone. For the women of her size, she was very shy and kept quite most of the time, dropping random comments in conversations just to be a part of them.

"He's got a great voice" So far one of my only contributions to the conversation.

"Not as great as mine!" the last word was song in a high pitched voice coming from right next to me. Nick Corleone was the second son of Vito and Camela. His reputation as a joker would have earned him almost no respect in such a company of differing personalities, if it would not have been for his unusual talent for singing. Nick could sing a whole opera by himself, including the female voices. He was always right on pitch, never a note off. It was his hobby that he performed mostly at night when everyone was fast asleep. His great and yet remarkable sense of humour had always made my day a lot better.

"Nick you sing like a girl!" a teasing shout came from the back of the room. Patrick Jones entered the room with a broad smile and a gentle slam of the door.

"That's exactly the point my dear brother!" was the reply. Patrick was the adopted son of Vito Corleone. He was the youngest of the whole family. Some, including Sonny considered him a black sheep. He was originally Irish, and spent his schooldays in a Scottish boarding school, where he was sent by his new Italian father to live up to his origins. When Patrick was not much older than three, he was the only survivor of a bomb attack in Glasgow, where he lost both his parents. Don Corleone had took him in his care since the bomb was planted by the Rossi family in an attempt to murder Corleone and his companions. Corleone was not affected since his bodyguards knew about the bomb and had made sure he was somewhere else at the time. When he found out what happened he felt guilty and sorry for the only surviving orphan. Since then, Patrick was his favourite son, envied by the rest of the family. Except Nick, who became his best friend and trusted companion through childhood.

Nick and Patrick jumped into each others arms in a brotherly manner. Like friends who hadn't seen each other in months. Before the newcomer even had time to greet any of us, the doorbell rang.


End file.
